Happy Birthday
by Zyr0Tayonima
Summary: Its Lucys birthday and she spends the morning with her favoirte girls at the mall. Can anyone guess what song inspired this story?


DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE INSPIRED SONG. ALL RIGHTS BELING TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

The buzz alerting from her cellphone in her purse brought her attention back to the present day and away from her day dreams of the newest male model on the cover her magazine. She found it hard to believe that she was also a member of the Fairy Tail company as well. Although she was one of the editors of the magazine she was apart of their fashion design team aswell. With the inheritance from her recent late father and her own steady income at her fabulous job Lucy Heartfilia was living the dream of every girl in the world. She worked with famous models, famous music artists, the highest demand of fashion designers and the most well known actors in the country. And she was apart of it all working hand in hand next to her best-friends and coworkers.

Lucy reached into purse and dug out her cellphone to see she had a text from her co-editor in Chief and best friend, Levy.

"Lu were waiting on you. Girl let's go!"

She smiled knowing the girls were waiting up in the restaurant for her. She exited her car and walked into Tiffany's for breakfast with her girls.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled out in unison and blew bubbles from tiny bottles in their hands. Lucy's heart swelled with happiness as she greeted her friends at the breakfast table. "Tiffany's" was the best spot in town to catch pancakes and waffles. Although her pink haired male model on the cover of her magazine would highly disagree.

She took a seat at the head of the table. Levy sat to her right and Erza sat to her left. Her too closest female friends of her group. Beside Levy sat Cana followed by Mira Jane. On Erza's side of the table sat Wendy and bedside her sat Mira Jane's younger sister Lisanna. Each girl displaying their Fairy Tail tattoos with pride as they flaunt where they are employed. However, wearing this tattoo often meant their was trouble. The company was known for contracting the wildest celebrities in the country, so they all liked getting into some kind of trouble.

Breakfast was shared with much laughter and little birthday trinkets in place of presents. As much as Lucy loved expensive gifts, she preferred smaller collectible items from her favorite people. Small tokens she can put on display to remind her how delicate and precious her friendships meant. And spending her breakfast at "Tiffany's" with her girls was the best way to spend her birthday.

After breakfast they girls found themselves at the mall splurging on anything Lucy could dream off. All seven of the girls were beautiful even if they took off their lashes and diamonds. There was no need to stop at the ATM machine because Lucy's credit card was black. And she loved spoiling her girls even if it was her own birthday. She would buy them and herself all of their favorite things.

Lucy has had her fair share of bad shit happen to her. She's had an abusive relationship with her father. She's ran away from home and has been kidnapped by strangers just to be returned to the danger that was her father. And then rescued by her company who has its very own child protection agents. Lucy's parents both passed away and she's even had arranged marriage proposals that all ceased to exist after the passing of her father. Everyone would have expected Lucy to be a sad and pathetic girl but instead she has overcome every challenge and hardly anyone ever dares mess with her. Her and her crew are fierce and savage. They are all generally sweet, however they're high on respect and fear no one. She would rather be tied up with phone calls than the strings like a puppet. As the co-Chief of the editing department she writes her own checks just as she writes her own stories in the magazine.

Lucy takes a twirl infront if the mirror as she stands in a short skirt and a crop top with knee high boots. Her wrist adorned a brand new diamond watch and on her neck hung a beautiful silver chain that rested right on her collar bones. Her check this week was larger than last week's since last week's scoop in the magazine was the most anticipated celebrity news of the year so her big deposit resulting in a shopping spree with her girls.

Lucy and the girls found themselves at the beauty shop in the mall buying almost one of every pallet and lipgloss available. Lucy's lips were now glittering a soft pink and her hair had been brushed, sleeked, and styled with a beautiful blonde pony tail extension. Tonight she had a hot date with her magazine model and she wanted to look perfect.

Lucy walked the glass aisles of the jewelers store with diamonds in her eyes as well as on her mind. She asked to see a beautiful round diamond ring surrounded by smaller diamonds and it looked just like the night sky with a million stars. She liked it. She needed no convincing to want it. So she got it. After the purchase she placed the ring in her ring finger and murmured back to her girls that she wasn't getting married but she liked it anyways. She bought matching diamonds for her six best friends knowing they'd all love them. Spoiling her friends was her favorite part of her wealth. Retail therapy was her new addiction and a far better coping method than Cana's solution to everything. Cana would down a brewery before admitting something bothered her.

Lucy had never really cared for money growing up. She really just wanted her dad to love her and for her to have friends. And now that she's blessed with so much money she spoils herself, her friends, and the surrounding charities as much as she can. She knows not everyone has money and she knows she can solve problems just by helping everyone out. The charity centers would always ask which charity she wanted to donate and buy out and she would wave her hand as if swatting a fly. "I want all em'" she'd say. Opting for donating as much as she could to ever charity in town.

Lucy's shopping spree was almost complete as she exited the shoe store wearing a brand new pair of beautiful Christian Louboutin heels.

"Ah, pure happiness." She sighed as she tossed her receipt into the trash.

Everyone in the mall was not surprised seeing the girls run the mall, however that didn't stop the stares and glances while they all beamed smiles at anyone who caught their eyes. She knows they've been seen but she's friendly with anyone she passes.

Lucy once bought a whole house just because the closets in the master bedroom was precisely how she liked them. Her receipts often were as long as phone numbers and if a strange number appeared on her phone she didn't dare answer it. Her business card is her credit card and she never intentionally brags about her money as she tries to accommodate for the poor side of time but when she sees something she has to have she ends up asking someone to just add it to her bag.

Lucy had exhausted herself at the mall with her girls and decided it was time to return to Fairy Tail Palace. Lucy's office was the right next door to the fashion runway on the left wing. Her office had papers neatly organized on her desk and journals opened on ever table surface in the room. Her work room was just through the left side door but the main outfit she was designing at the moment was on the mannequin near her desk. There were a few touches she wanted to Add before making the final stitches and asking her new model man to put it on. That project was for a different night. Tonight she was going out on a date with her boyfriend for her birthday.

As if on queue her styling team entered her office. Cancer styled her hair, Aries prepared her dress, Aquarius did her makeup, and Leo arranged her guards for the evening. Within an hour Lucy was well prepared for her date. Only a short while later a knock sounded on her door and a the spiky pink hair of her date waited patiently with his hand extended out to her.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy."

With a big smile Lucy accepted his hand and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you, Natsu."


End file.
